wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Riding/Skills and abilities
;Syntax : ;Parameters No paramters is how this transcluded page is used on the Mount page. * notall= Should be included unless on Mount page. No value needed. * notground= Turn off ground mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. * notflying= Turn off flying mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. * notamphibious= Turn off amphibious mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. * notaquatic= Turn off aquatic mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. * notvanity= Turn off vanity mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. * notscaling= Turn off scaling mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. ---- Riding skills and abilities NOTE: After Cataclysm, speed is not based on mount class but only on riding skill! }|| }|||''This line only appears if notground= is NOT set.'' There are a total of four basic classes of ground mounts: }} }|||''This line only appears if flying= is NOT set.'' There are a total of four basic classes of flying mounts: }} }|||''This line only appears if notaquatic= is NOT set.'' Aquatic mounts are a peculiar class of mounts: }} | This line and 2 mount images only appear if notall= is NOT set. There are a total of five classes of mounts: }} }|||''This paragraph only appears if notall= is NOT set.'' Ground mounts cannot fly, but flying mounts are able to run (or fly) along the ground in areas where flight is prohibited. Both flying and ground mounts can swim (but not any faster than swimming without a mount). Aquatic mounts can walk on land (but not any faster than walking without the mount). Vanity mounts confer no benefits (and thus, require no riding skill or character level).}} General Riding Skill There are five general tiers of riding which can be learned from trainers as a character increases in level. These become available for characters to train once they meet the particular level requirements. The speed of a character's mounts generally increases with each tier of riding skill, while some tiers of riding grant the ability to ride flying mounts. The general riding skills are: *Apprentice: Level 20 *Journeyman: Level 40 *Expert: Level 60 *Artisan: Level 70 *Master: Level 80 Class-Specific Riding Skills At level 40, paladins and warlocks can learn and from their class trainers after learning the Journeyman riding skill from the riding trainer. There is no need to purchase a new mount. Death knights receive their epic ground mount, the , after the completion of the quests and at level 55. Druids can learn from any flight trainer at level 58. Unlocking Flight in Specific Areas In areas where flying is allowed, a character typically needs to train a specific riding skill in order to unlock the ability to fly in that region. These types of skills and their requirements can be found in the table below. Riding Skills } align="right" — align="right" — Flying Cloud Serpent mounts (requirement removed in Patch 6.0.2) Level 90 & 225 skill - colspan="2" align="right" align="right" — align="right" — Flying in Draenor }} |}